


Born of the Stone

by Katniss239



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five Armies is over. Thorin Oakenshield is now king of Erebor, Dale is rebuilt, and peace has returned to the land. But when a mysterious stranger arrives on a quest of her own, it will raise many questions-not all of which have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic idea about where the Warden Commander may have gone and what he/she was up to over the course of Dragon Age Inquisition. Contains my Female Aeducan character. Enjoy!

The sun seemed to shine ever-brighter over the city of Dale that day. What was once a grey, ashen ruin was once again filled with laughter and song and life. The people had returned, making new homes and building new lives. And now that the dwarves had returned, business between Erebor and Dale prospered. The coronation of Thorin Oakenshield had been a prosperous occasion. The line of Durin had nearly met its end in the Battle of the Five Armies, but with the three heirs fighting together, they managed to bring down the wretched Pale Orc. Thorin was king, with Fili as the crown prince, and Kili heir after his brother. It seemed as if everything was working out well for once.

That day brought the two dwarven brothers to the marketplace with their uncle. Thorin had official business with Bard, the lord of Dale, and as his heirs, Fili and Kili were duty-bound to accompany him. They received a warm welcome from the people of Dale. Bright banners were flying high above the city, the canvas covers of the merchant stalls flapping noisily. Tonight, everyone would celebrate, for it was a year to the day that the Battle of the Five Armies was won, and the dwarven dominion of the Lonely Mountain restored.

The dwarves made their way through the city and up to the manor, flanked at all times by dwarven guards. The manor itself was a grand structure; the estate was surrounded by rectangular walls, with an elegantly erected iron bar gate. The building was a square structure with a domed center roof, with parapets surrounding it. Inside was lavishly decorated, with many tapestries and paintings lining the walls, and beautiful furniture and decor organized throughout the rooms.

The meeting went on for several hours, with Thorin and Bard discussing everything from trade relations, to reconstruction, to contact with other realms. While Fili focused with rapt attention, Kili's mind was elsewhere. As the younger of Thorin's nephews, he was less constrained by duties, and had more free will about his person.

Once the meeting had concluded, Thorin told his nephews that they were free to wander Dale's markets-if they minded themselves and kept a contingent of guards with them at all times. The boys were eager to sample Dale's wares and instantly agreed to their uncle's conditions.

The markets were filled with all manner of wonders, from throughout Middle Earth and beyond. There was one booth that contained beautiful tapestries, some so painstakingly woven that Fili's eyes were fooled into thinking they were paintings. Another contained a vast array of jewelry. Necklaces and earrings, cuffs and bracelets and beads. They were made with every sort of gemstone; Amethyst, ruby, emerald, sapphire, diamond, and many more gemstones that the brothers couldn't put names to. 

One booth contained animal artifacts, among them a turtle shell big enough for a dwarf to make their bed in. Another held ancient scrolls and texts, written in every tongue imaginable, as well as a few unknown languages. There was so much to see, Fili wondered if perhaps they would spend all day here. 

It was as Fili was browsing a stand of weapons-well made, but nothing compared to dwarvish smithing-that a glint of something shiny moving through the crowd caught his eye. His eyes fell upon a dwarven woman. He knew every dwarf that resided in Dale, but he had never laid eyes on this woman before. Her long, mahogany hair was tied back tight, and done in a complex braiding style. A pair of large, medallion earrings hung from her ears, gleaming in the sunlight. Her sharp, amber-gold gaze looked about the marketplace, as though she were merely observing rather than actually partaking in the festivities. This made the blond prince curious.

Motioning to his guards to stay put, he approached the woman on his own. She turned about with a great swishing of her long, earth-green cloak. She stood her ground in front of him with all the confidence of someone well used to high society. "Greetings, my lady." He said, giving a respectful bow of his head.

"Greetings." She replied, chuckling. "And there's no need for formalities. I'm hardly a lady." 

Fili chuckled as well. "I was merely curious. I know every dwarf that resides in this city, but I have never known you before. Might I ask your name?"

"I am called Coryn." The dwarrowdam replied. "And you are correct, Prince Fili, I am not from this city. I come from another place, far, far from this land."

"Sounds like there's a story behind that." Fili commented. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details."

This gained another chuckle from Coryn. "Perhaps." She responded. "I hear talk of celebration tonight. Perhaps I shall remain for it."

"Well then, I look forward to seeing you there." Said Fili. He took her hand in his, and found that she was wearing gauntlets. He kissed the back of her hand and said in a flirtatious tone. "Until we meet again."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell over the Lonely Mountain, and with it, both Erebor and Dale became lit with a vast array of colors. All gathered to celebrate their victory over the orc army one year ago. 

The inner halls of Erebor, once ruined and abandoned, shone with glory and splendor once again. Collapsed effigies and hallways had been repaired, rooms had been cleaned of dust and grime, and the gateways were open once more.  The dwarves of Erebor mingled about in one of the city's great halls, eagerly celebrating the anniversary of their return to their ancestral home. The kitchens produced a vast and delicious array of foods. Coryn couldn't help but admire the grand structures as she walked through the gates, her faithful mabari hound at her side.

It had been quite a long time since she had been amongst her kin, and it felt good to walk through dwarven halls once more. Ranger panted happily, and she scratched behind the black mabari's ear. The guards greeted Coryn as she passed them, and she nodded her head respectfully. Inside the entrance hall, she received a warm welcome by numerous dwarves going to and fro about their daily lives.

Underneath her fur-lined cloak, she wore her silverite plate armor, with the blue and white griffon insignia of the Grey Wardens blazoned on the front. She carried the red steel sword that had once belonged to a dear friend and fellow Warden strapped across her back. The great round shield she carried on her back was about half of her height, and shone in the light of the numerous lanterns that lined the walls.

In Thedas, the griffon inscribed on her armor would have drawn the attention of many. Some raised eyebrows, some suspicious stares, even some hostile looks. But here, in this new land, that griffon was completely unknown. Still, if there was anything her time as commander of the Grey Wardens had taught her, it was that danger could lurk anywhere, hide in any corner. One could never be too careful when traveling in a strange land.

Inside the great hall, she was greeted by a blast of warm air and the raucous sounds of dwarven men laughing, singing and belching.

The people backed away from Ranger nervously, but she could hardly blame them for that; at the head, the mabari stood as tall as her shoulder. At the moment, the hound was completely peaceful, panting happily as he plodded along after his mistress. But Coryn had seen him in battle. There was no doubt in her mind about the power of a mabari hound.

As she walked through the crowd of dwarves, she was suddenly greeted by a familiar face. "You're here!" exclaimed the blond prince. "I feared perhaps you had moved on." He was dressed quite lavishly; an elaborately woven doublet and surcoat, underneath a fur-lined overcoat that was beautifully embroidered with dwarvish runes. On the bottom, he wore brown leather trousers, and heavy leather and fur boots. His golden crown had four spikes at regular intervals around his head, and was elaborately carved with runes and patterns.

His brother was similarly dressed, with embroidered surcoat and leather overcoat, with a fur-lined, deep blue cloak draped over his shoulders, inscribed steel bracers, with sleek black trousers and heavy, steel-toed boots. his crown was much less elaborate than Fili's; a simple ringlet of a glimmering white metal lined with ridges and inlaid with tiny ribbons of obsidian.

"I must say, it has been a while since i walked in the halls of my kin." Coryn commented.

"Well then, allow us to personally welcome you back into dwarven society." The younger prince proclaimed dramatically, smiling from ear to ear and laughing.

"Coryn, I'd like to introduce you do my younger brother, Kili." Fili told her.

"Charmed." Kili said, still smiling that crooked smile.

"Likewise." Coryn replied, giving a short bow and smiling in return.

Kili turned his nervous, wide-eyed gaze to Ranger. "So, um...whose your friend?" He asked.

"This is Ranger, my mabari hound." Coryn explained, chuckling. "And don't worry. He won't attack you unless you give him reason to." Right now, the black hound simply stood at his mistress's hip, pale pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. Coryn scratched his ear, and the dog leaned into the touch with a happy groan, wagging his stumpy tail.

"well, we must be sure not to aggravate him them." Fili smiled. "Come, there is someone else I want you to meet." Coryn let the young dwarf take her hand and lead her on through the crowds of people. They weaved their way through, giving polite replies to everyone who greeted them, until finally they reached a massive, curved table sitting on a raised dais. Several dwarven men, and even a handful of women were sitting at the table, all talking, laughing, and enjoying their food. Their elaborate clothing, armor, and jewelry clearly displayed their wealth and status. One man in particular stood out amongst his fellows.

He was quite intimidating; a prominent brow, a straight nose, and a jaw like an anvil covered in a coarse black beard. His ebony hair streaked with silver only had two simple braids at his temples, and his stormy blue gaze seemed to look right through her. He was dressed in his elaborate surcoat and jacket, with a heavy, fur-lined cloak draped over his shoulders. The crown on his head was just as complex, seeming to be made of several different precious metals all skillfully melded together. It's gilded spikes and low brow-line only added to his intimidating appearance.

At the moment, he was engaged in conversation with an ebony-haired dwarrowdam sitting next to him, until Fili cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. "Uncle," He said, "allow me to introduce the Lady Coryn. Coryn, this is my uncle; Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." At this, I placed one fist to my chest, the other to the small of my back, and bowed low. " _Atrast vala._ It is an honor to be a guest within your halls, King Thorin."

Thorin stared for a moment before nodding his head. "Any of our kinsmen are welcomed in these halls." He said. He waved a hand to a servant roaming about the hall and said. "Fetch another chair for our guest, would you please?" The servant nodded and scampered away, returning a short time later with a large oak-wood chair, placing it between Thorin, and a grey-haired nobleman on his left. Coryn walked up and took her seat, and Ranger settled at her feet. "Allow me to introduce my sister, the Lady Dis." The king told her, gesturing to the dwarrowdam sitting beside him.

"A pleasure." Dis said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Coryn responded.

 As the servants brought forth trays of food, Thorin said. "So, my nephew tells me you have journeyed here from another land. What has brought you so far from your home, if I may ask?"

"I have been on a quest for quite some time, Your Majesty." Coryn replied. "I seek information on how to conduct a great change, which will immensely benefit the order I serve in."

"Interesting." Thorin commented. "Is there anything we may do to aid with your search?"

Coryn thought for a moment before she said. "Well, I would appreciate access to your library, if one is available."

"Consider it done." Thorin replied. They were silent for a while as they ate their food. By now, the festivities were in full swing. The musicians played a great crescendo of music, and several dwarves were dancing all about in the center of the hall. Coryn smiled contentedly as she observed, making sure to toss a slab of meat to Ranger on the floor. Coryn took a gulp of strong dwarven ale, and asked. "So, if I may ask, what is this celebration for?"

And so, the dwarf king shared his story, telling of how he and his company journeyed across Middle Earth, to reclaim the homeland that had been lost to a dragon many years before. He told of everything they faced along the way, and how he and his nephews had nearly met their end during the Battle of the Five Armies.

Coryn nodded occasionally to show she was still listening. She couldn't help noticing the similarities to the tale of Thedas's dwarves, and the fall of the old empire. She couldn't help wondering if perhaps the orcs and the darkspawn were somehow related. She decided to look into that later. The two of them spent the night exchanging tales and telling of the similarities between the dwarves of Thedas and the dwarves of Middle Earth.

While they were similar in many way, there were a few differences that defined them. For example, Middle Earthen dwarves followed the worship of Mahal and the Valor, while Thedosian dwarves followed no formal religion. They instead chose to venerate the stone itself, as well as their ancestors, chief among them, the Paragons. Coryn explained that Paragons were men and women who had each done some spectacular dead to contribute to dwarven society.

Thorin told that unlike Thedosian dwarves, Middle Earthen dwarves traveled above ground regularly, mainly for manners of trade and other business with other realms across Middle Earth.

The night wore steadily onward until finally, people began to make their way out of the hall and head back to their homes. As the festivities slowly drew to a close, Coryn rose from her seat and declared. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I think I shall retire for the evening." Thorin nodded and motioned to a guard.

"Escort Lady Coryn to the guest wing of the Royal Quarters, would you please?"

"Yes Your Majesty." The guard replied, giving a short bow to his king. 

"I'll do it, uncle." Fili said suddenly, jumping to his feet. 

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone looked at the blond prince in surprise. Finally, Thorin said. "Very well, Fili. You shall escort her then." Coryn raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing else as she took Fili's extended arm and let him lead her from the hall. The two dwarves walked through the several layers of walkways that filled the interior of the mountain, with massive housing units filling the area like great swaths of honeycomb. They made so many turns, ascents, and descents, that Coryn was sure she wouldn't have found her way at all without the blond prince to guide her.

She admired the beautiful architectural designs along the way. Dwarves were truly unmatched in masonry, smithing, and gem cutting. Finally, Fili and Coryn entered a luxurious area of the city that she estimated was close to the mountain's peak. Here, the hallways were much wider, the rooms much larger, and much more extravagantly decorated, and Coryn guessed that they must have been nearing the Royal Quarters.

"And here we are." Fili declared, stopping in front of a large, elegantly carved doorway. He held open the door for Coryn to step in. It was a large, octagonal shaped room, with a massive, four-poster bed at the far end, piled high with furs. A great, open hearth to the left of the bed had a fire crackling merrily in its mouth. On the opposite wall from the hearth was a big stone desk, the back of which was lined with candles to provide light for work. In between it and the bed was a closet for clothes, and a rack for hanging weapons.

"If you wish, I could send a servant to assist with your things." Fili offered.

"That's alright." Coryn replied. "I can handle things on my own. Thank you."

With that, Fili simply nodded and shut the door behind him, leaving Coryn alone with her thoughts. For a moment, she simply stood in the middle of the room, taking in her surroundings. She then proceeded to take off her packs and weapons. She stored the packs in the bottom of the closet, and hung her shield, sword, knives, bow and arrows on the rack. She then proceeded to shed all of her armor and store it in the massive oak wood chest beside the door. From her pack, she pulled out just two things.

One of them was a brilliant, lush, blood-red rose, which she kept preserved in a glass vile filled with water.

The other was an envelope, which she proceeded to open and take out the carefully folded piece of parchment inside. The man staring back at her made her smile. The artist had done a brilliant job capturing his perfect likeness; his shaggy hair, his finely framed face, his bright eyes always sparkling with mirth, that adorable crooked smile of his.

Coryn placed two fingers to her lips and then to the parchment. She missed him. She missed him terribly. Each night, she imagined what it would be like when her quest was finally done, and she could return home again. She imagined her lover wrapping her in his arms, kissing her, babbling on and on about how much he missed her.

Then she began to wonder if she would ever find anything.

Would her quest ever truly be done? 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started the same as any before it.

A servant delivered Coryn breakfast that morning. The meal consisted of pork sausages, slices of bacon, two hardboiled eggs, and a mug of ale. As she ate, she began to sort out a plan in her mind. She would start by going to the library and searching if perhaps the orcs and the darkspawn shared any possible kinship. She also planned to observe the field were the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place. Perhaps it could offer up some clues as well.

Servants had also brought in a clean set of clothes for her to wear. In place of her armor now, she had a choice between two sets of clothes; one was a beautiful crimson red dress trimmed in gold. It had a low, flattering neckline, a tight ribbon belt around the waist. The sleeves were very long and opened up at the elbows, dropping down the same length as the skirt. It was a very lavishly made gown, no doubt. It was also rather easy to guess who had sent it to her. The second set was a long-sleeved, fur-lined, silver jacket, A deep blue doublet, a black leather belt, a simple pair of tan trousers, and heavy steel-toed boots.  Since it had been an untold number of years since she had worn any sort of dress, she chose the suit instead. She was a warrior. There was no use pretending to be anything else.

She left the guest quarters after she finished dressing. Before she made her way to the library, Coryn began meticulously making her way through every inch of Erebor's halls. Her father had said she always had an uncanny ability of carrying a map in her head. She found that the city was structured rather like an anthill; it seemed chaotic and wild at first glance, but after exploring deeper, it was easy to see that it followed a rather precise structure.

Towards the mountain's peak was the royal family quarters, the nobility housing, the dining halls, and all of the shops and artisans. Underneath that were the homes of the common folk, layered together in a fashion similar to honeycomb in a beehive. Located beneath the housing were the mines, running for miles and miles below ground.  

After getting a good sense where everything was, Coryn found her way to the library, located among the schools in the secondary level. When she stepped inside, she was greeted by an elderly dwarf with a white, forked beard, and was dressed in scarlet robes. As soon as he saw her, he gave her a bright smile that made her think of her grandfather. "Welcome, My Lady." He declared, bowing stiffly to her. "Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." Coryn bowed in return, and said. "Coryn, daughter of Endrin, at yours."

"King Thorin told me that you wished browse the library." Said Balin. "Is there anything in particular I may help you find?"

"If you may direct me to the history section, I'm sure I could find what I need on my own." Coryn replied. 

 "Very well." Balin replied. "Follow me." Coryn followed the older dwarf as he led her through several corridors, each one lined to the brim with bookshelves, all filled with books and scrolls. They finally came to a wide, rectangular chamber with the word 'History' scrolled into the entryway in dwarvish runes. The walls were lined with bookshelves that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and there were several tables, chairs and sofas lining the room. "I wish you luck." Balin simply said, giving her a short bow before disappearing into another part of the library. Once he was gone, Coryn began formulating how to find what she was looking for in her mind.

She clicked her tongue three times and pointed at the ground, and Ranger obeyed, curling up on the floor and falling asleep. Coryn began going about the room, climbing up and down ladders, searching the shelves, searching for any information related to the orcs. She pulled out various scrolls and books that were marked as relating to past wars, and laid them all out on a massive, rectangular table in the center of the room. She began reading into the histories of Middle Earth; She learned of the First Age, The rise and fall of various cities, the curse of the One Ring on the land, and how it disappeared after the death of Prince Isildur. Most of all, she learned of the history of Erebor itself. She learned about its influence on the culture of Middle Earth, its vast wealth, and its placing among the numerous other realms of Middle Earth.

She also read into the histories of the orcs. She learned that they were once elves, mutilated beyond recognition by the powers of Sauron. It made her think of the grand culture and livelihood that once belonged to Thedosian elves, but was now lost. Perhaps she would take some of these texts with her to Thedas, and share this knowledge with the Dalish clans. She was sure they'd be delighted to learn that they had immortal kinsmen elsewhere. She thoroughly delved into the part that the orcs had in the War of the Ring, how an army of elves and men met an army of orcs at the base of Mt. Doom, and battled for the fate of Middle Earth.

 She became so involved in her reading that she wasn't aware of the passage of time. By the time she finished with her research, the sun was setting below the mountains, lighting up the sky in brilliant shades of orange and purple and pink. "Seems I lost track of time." She commented, closing up a book and placing it back on the shelf. As she got up and left the library, Ranger too rose to his feet and plodded along at his mistress's hip.

As she left the library, she halted as a familiar sound echoed faintly in her mind: it was a strange, otherworldly sound, almost musical. It was a sound she recognized well.  _No. It can't be._ She thought.  _I killed you._ The last time she had heard that sound, she had been fighting in a burning city against the greatest enemy of Thedas.

Shaking her head, Coryn left the library behind and made her way down to the main dining hall. But as she walked, the strange sound didn't seem to either quiet down or get louder. It was a constant buzz in the back of her mind. Ignoring the strange looks she received, she began moving faster through the crowds, until she was almost running. Just in time, she managed to stop and avoid running into the Princess Dis.

"My apologies, Princess." Coryn exclaimed.

"Oh, it's quite alright, my dear." Dis replied. She then looked at Coryn quizzically and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright." Coryn replied a little too quickly. This made Dis frown.

"Are you certain? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Yes, I am certain."

The look on Dis' face told Coryn that she didn't believe her, but rather than push the matter further, Dis simply nodded and commented. "Well, supper is on. We'd best not keep my brother waiting. Shall we?" Coryn nodded, and the two of them walked together through the halls.

 "Have you found our libraries to be of sufficient use?" The princess asked.

"Very much so, yes." Coryn responded. "I was also hoping I might be able to take a look at the field where the battle took place. I suspect I might be able to find something there as well."

"I'm sure we could arrange an escort to the field for you."

"I would appreciate it."

The two women approached the dining hall where the meal would take place when their path was suddenly blocked by an unfamiliar dwarf wearing a heavy metal mask. "Coryn Aeducan?" The stranger asked. The mask made his voice distorted and warped

"Yes." Coryn replied hesitantly. "Who are you?" The unknown dwarf didn't answer, instead held out a scroll. After a moment's hesitation, Coryn took it and unfurled it to look it over.

"The rose has joined Andraste's Grace in the eye of the Fade." The stranger said. Without another word, he turned and seemed to melt into the shadows.

"What in the name of Mahal was that about?" Dis exclaimed.

"Nothing." Coryn said quickly, rolling up the scroll and stuffing it inside a pocket. "It's nothing."

Once again, the princess looked skeptical. "Alright then." She said in a suspicious tone. The two of them continued on and into the dining room, where they joined the king and the two princes for the evening. But while Coryn was able to produce an image of confidence and poise before the royals, she couldn't get the events of the day out of her head. 

 

***

 

Almost as soon as the dinner was over, Coryn left the dining room and returned to her room as quickly as she could, but still making it look as though nothing was amiss. once the door was shut, she immediately pulled out the scroll and read the message closer. She read of the Inquisition that had formed in Thedas, of its leaders, how Lelianna and Alistair were now entangled in it, and how they were now facing down one of the old Tevinter magisters. Anyone else might have thought this was too incredible to believe. But Coryn had seen more than enough that her realm of believability had been broadened quite a bit. 

"My lady."

She practically leaped out of her seat, whirling around to find that the same dwarf who had given her the scroll was now in the room with her. 

"You..." She murmured. "You are from this...Inquisition?"

"Yes, my lady." Was his response. "Lady Lelianna was the one who suggested contacting you to the Inquisitor, the lady Retha Cadash."

"Cadash? That's one of the Carta families, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lady."

There was a momentary pause as Coryn thought things over, before she told the dwarf. "I have a couple of messages and a parcel for you to take to the Inquisitor."

"Of course, my lady." The messenger declared.

Coryn grabbed two pieces of parchment from her desk and immediately set about writing a letter.

_To Her Worship, Inquisitor Cadash_

_I wish I had more helpful information regarding Corypheus,_ _but do to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less about_ _ancient darkspawn lore than do most Grey Wardens. I am engaged_ _in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens who do not fall in battle eventually fall to something know as the Calling, a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my death, I am determined to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Grey Wardens from it's effect._

_I appreciate your warning regarding Corypheus. Fortunately, my search has taken me far beyond the land of Thedas, and thus outside of the area where this supposed magister is operating, and while I have encountered challenges of my own, they have not involved any weakness related to my Grey Warden abilities. As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts instead. If, in my quest, I find anything that may be of use to you in your fight against Corypheus, I will send it to you immediately._

_I have also included a note of personal nature for the Warden Alistair. Please, take care of him. Like myself, he was instrumental in ending the last Blight. I trust his compassion and strength above any other's, and I would not go through such effort to overcome our Callings only to lose him to you Inquisition._

_In closing, I wish you luck. I came from Orzammar, and not the Carta families, but I know well how easily the humans overlook our kind. Fight well, remember the Stone, and you will do our people proud._

_Yours, Warden Commander Aeducan of Ferelden._

As soon as the first letter was completed, she rolled it into a scroll and sealed it with hot wax. Once it was done, she took the second piece of parchment and began to write.

_My beloved Alistair_

_Not a day goes by when you do not cross my mind. Once my quest is completed, I cannot wait to return to Ferelden and see you again. My travels have taken me far beyond the realm of Thedas, into another land, that shares many similarities to our own. The dwarven kingdom I am currently visiting has seen its own share of troubles in this past year, and I am wondering at the possibility that the monsters who attacked these people and the darkspawn might share a connection. If there is one, it may lead me to the answers I have spent ten years searching for. I am so close, my love. I can feel it. Every day, I inch closer to a solution, and when I find it, we can finally be together in peace. There is yet more work to be done, but the end will we worth it. Do me a favor, and try to stay alive long enough for me to return, yes?_

_I love you. I will see you soon._

_Yours, Coryn._

After she rolled up and waxed the second scroll, she returned over to the messenger. "This message shall be delivered to Lelianna. Tell her it is for the Inquisitor." She said, placing the first scroll in his left hand, she placed the second one in his right and said. "This one is to be delivered directly to the Grey Warden Alistair. It is for his eyes, and his eyes only, understood?"

"Yes, my lady." He told her, bowing. "Do you wish anything else delivered to the Inquisition?" Coryn went over to her closet and pulled out her large pack, along with a smaller rucksack. She took a few of the artifacts that she had collected on her travels and placed them inside the rucksack, making sure to tie it securely closed. She gave the rucksack to the masked dwarf and said. "That is all I wish to send."

"Very well. I shall leave for Thedas at once." He proclaimed. Coryn held open the door for him and watched until he disappeared down the hall.

That night, she was gifted with the first pleasant night sleep she had had in some time. Visions of Alistair filled her dreams. The two of them together, talking, laughing, holding one another. Wither her love filling her dreams, Coryn slept as peacefully as a babe, completely unaware of what was coming.


End file.
